


Seven Days

by Septic_Shani



Series: Seven Days [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Seven Deadly Sins, alien fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Shani/pseuds/Septic_Shani
Summary: Goku and ChiChi both consume an alien fruit that makes the experience all of the seven deadly sins in a span of seven days. While comedy and chaos ensues, the couple goes through this experience together as they explore more of their flaws.





	1. Prologue

It all started on a typical sunny day in the fields. Goku was minding his usual business and harvesting produce in order to make ends meet. At first like many other people he thought such a job was a chore but he ended up somewhat liking it the end. Especially since he could use said job for a little extra training which was something he always sought after. Nothing was more satisfying to him then upping his strength in the blazing hot sun. After he finish the last batch of the produce into a box he set up on his tractor and was getting ready to ride into town to deliver the goods when none other than wife ChiChi had arrived. She was looking around the now empty field or patches of dirt satisfied with her husband works. She has been trying forever to get him to stay dedicated to his work so it was nice to him be the working man she'd always dreamed he would be. Goku was confused as his wife's presence as she approached his tractor. Not that he mind her being around it's just she never showed up to his job unless something was wrong.

"ChiChi? What on earth are you doing here?" He asked her in a happy tone despite his worries.

"I just came to check up on you. Make sure you're doing. I wanted to get out of the house and I was at the market so I decided to come visit you. Y'know make sure you're keeping up the hard work?" 

"But you hardly ever come here" Goku gave her a cute confused expression. "What's going on?" 

ChiChi began to feel herself getting flustered as a sly blush came on her face and she turned away to hide it. "N-nothing is wrong! Can't I come visit my own husband at work without be asked a bunch of questions?"

Goku noticed her reactions and moves closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder for comfort. She looked up at him her sudden stress melted away just by looking into his beautiful onyx eyes. "Of course you can. I didn't mean to make you feel like you not wanted or anything. It's just you never come to visit me like this." He explained.

"I know." ChiChi said quietly as she hung her head low. 

"Is...there something you want to tell me?" Goku continued slowly afraid of what the answer might be. ChiChi pokes her mouth to speak then she stopped as if something was preventing her. She looked away for a second, thinking something over before looking back at Goku wish a small smile.

"You shouldn't worry about it." ChiChi replied in a calm tone. "Anyway since I'm here I just wanted to let you know that Gohan and his family is coming is coming over to visit tonight. It'll be nice for the four of us to eat as a family again." She have a warm sigh at the through of the Son Family reuniting at the family table feasting over ChiChi delicious homecooked meals.

Then something caught her eye. 

Not too far away from them in the middle of the empty dirt fields was a small bush with appears to purple apple-like fruit. ChiChi never seen such a fruit before and the fact that it was only thing that hasn't been touched made it even more peculiar to her.

"Goku? What kind of plant is that?" ChiChi pointed to the bush with the purple fruit.

" Hmmm...I don't know." Goku walked closer to the bush and examined it close in person. "Hm. That's strange I could've that thought I gotten all the produce harvested. And even so I've never seen a fruit like this before." He reached out his hand and plucked one from the bush and returned it ChiChi for her to see it up close. ChiChi peered closer to the strange fruit in her husband's hand trying to make out what it could be.

"What do you think it could be? I've never seen anything like it before." ChiChi asked.

Goku put it close to his face to get an even better look at it, took a couple of whiffs to try to see it if smelled hazardous. Then the curiousity got the better of him and he took a huge bite out of the strange fruit which freaked out ChiChi.

"Goku, are you crazy!?!! What are you doing? You can't just eat random fruit you have no idea what it is or where it came from!!" ChiChi shouted in alarm but Goku was too busy chewing with his mouth full, cheeks puffy and all. He looked at ChiChi who was both repulsed and humored by but the sight of his face so stuffed.

Goku hummed with delight as the flavor of the fruit danced a crossed his taste buds. He closed his eyes savoring the flavor even more. It has the texture of the perfectly ripe pear but the sweet taste of an apple and berry fusion and It one of the best fruit he's ever tasted. "But ChiChi, this is actual super delicious. I never eaten anything like it before!"

"I don't care! Who knows what kind of thing that fruit can do to you!? It could be poisonous for all you know!" ChiChi crosses her arms becoming frustrated with her husband's lack of caution.

"Oh don't worry so much! I didn't smell any poison." He broke off a small piece of the fruit and attempted to fed it to her. "Here try it! It's really good!"

ChiChi backed away from the incoming piece. "I'm not eating that that thing unless I know that it's perfectly safe!"

"Come on Cheech. Would I ever give you anything I know would harm you?"

ChiChi thought this over for a second. While it was true that Goku would never purposely try to harm her. He was also very reckless at times and at times it cost him. However, he did say that he didn't smell any hazardous from the fruit so maybe it was really safe after all. ChiChi sighed as she took the small piece, closed her eyes and popped it in her mouth and chewed it slowly. Goku smiles as her face lit up as the flavors now hit her tongue and the look of pure bliss was all over her face.

"Oh my this this exquisite!!" ChiChi gushed placing her hand on her face reveling in the delicious flavor of the mysterious fruit. "You think I should serve some of this for the family dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I think our guests will love it!! I'll go grab some more!" With his quality cheeky grin. Goku when over to the plant and picked off ten more of the delicious fruit and handed them off to ChiChi. After they made gave their kisses good bye ChiChi made her way back home.

Later that night.

Goku was sitting in the couch eating another one of the tasty fruits that they discovered earlier. ChiChi was also nibbling on one of the fruits herself as she was cooking the meal for the night. ChiChi couldn't help but wonder where on earth did this come from and why was it them who discovered it. Could they make a profit off of this discovery? What would they even call it? Stirring the tomato sauce she took another bite when the doorbell rings. She turned the stove down to a very low simmer and walks to answer it.

It was the Briefs, Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma in her usuallly cheery state and Vegeta in his usual sulkingness. ChiChi looked at them in confusion as to why they'd showed up here. "Um hello?"

"Hey ChiChi! So word on the street that your cooking a fabulous meal tonight?" Bulma asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah...Our oldest son and his family is coming over tonight and I promised him a big dinner. Wait a second...how do you know I was cooking tonight?" ChiChi places a hands in her hip and gave Bulma a suspicious gaze.

"Thank your husband. He blabbed to Geta all about during their fighting after he got home from work. And since I don't feel like cooking tonight I'd figured we'd stop by and grab a bite."

ChiChi rolled her eyes. Why didn't that surprise her? "Sorry Bulma But tonight I was only preparing for Gohan's arrival. It's very special to me and we don't get to see him often now that he has a family of his own to take care of-"

"Hey Bulma! Hey Vegeta!" ChiChi was instantly cut when Goku came up behind them, wrapping an arm around Chichi's shoulder and holding the fruit in the other hand. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Trying to get a free meal apparently".

Goku smiled as he took another bite of the fruit and spoke with his mouth full."Well I don't blame them. Your cooking is the best after all." Vegeta gazed at him with mild disgust until he recognize the fruit that was in his hand. His face became puzzled. 

Wait...is that...? He thought...

"Hey Kakarot? What are you eating?" He ask not changing his demeanor whatsoever.

"Oh this?" He presented the fruit to them. I found a whole bush of these when I was farming today I don't know what they are but they're absolutely scrumptious!!

"Give me that!" Vegeta yelled as he yanked the fruit out of his hands to take a closer look at it. Goku childishly protested but was ignored by him. He looked around at the color of the skin and juiciness of the insides. "Just as I suspected..." Vegeta whispered to himself.

"Um...Vegeta? Can I have it back now I want finished eating it yet."

Vegeta looked up from the fruit at Goku "Kakarot, do you have any idea what you have eaten?" Goku places a hand behind his head and let out a playful laugh. "Not really. All I know that it tastes really good!"

"This is known as the Cardinal Fruit. They used to grow these all the time back at our home planet." "What the hell is a Cardinal Fruit?" Bulma asked almost completely uninterested.

"Cardinal fruits have a divine taste but it side effects are known to showcase all the worst traits of Saiyans. Each time anyone consumes a Cardinal Fruit, they experience all of you humans call the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth and Wrath within a span of seven days with a new sin displayed each day. I thought these were extinct. I have no idea how they could've grown here on human soil. Tell me has anyone else eaten a Cardinal Fruit?"

"Well...er...I was eating one not too long ago while I was cooking dinner." ChiChi said nervously, "Then you'll be experiencing the side effects as well. They can range from mild to extremely severe. But that various from person to person."

"Ok hang on a second!" Goku cut in, "when does the side effects even kick in?" "In about 2 hours or so on average but again, It varies from person to person." Vegeta crosses his arms as to say that he's done speaking. Bulma leaned against the door still taking all of these in.

"You know...as serious as his all sounds maybe you should reschedule meeting Gohan and his family until these weird side effects clears up." "No!" ChiChi shriek instantly as if that wasn't even an option worth considering. "I've been looking forward to this all week and he food is almost completely prepared! I can't cancel now. Plus Gohan is probably on their way right now as we speak."

"So what do we do?" Goku asked meekly. "We have the meal as planned and pray that nothing weird happens...well weirder then usual." ChiChi responds as she gave Goku a glare that stated that she was not happy about this at all which resulted in a awkward laugh from him. Then he soon realized that his wife had a point.

"Yeah good idea! Besides the side effects may not even be that bad!" Goku spoke confidently.

"What's the worse that's could happen?"


	2. Day One: Gluttony

"This is all your fault, Goku!"  
ChiChi yelled as soon as hey entered the kitchen waving her finger at him scoldingly in her usual mothering tone. "I can't believe you convinced me to eat that fruit and now I got some weird saiyan produce inside of me! Who knows what's gonna happen to us?" 

Goku knew that was his cue to go comfort her. He approached his wife who was now facing away from him in annoyance. "Oh relax honey, I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen. It's just some measly side effects that's all." He spoke nonchalantly as if to try and convince her not to worry but it didn't seem to be taking any effect.

"You don't know that!" She yelled. "You know how different things are...where you're from...." her voice trailed off but Goku knew what she meant. Things haven't always been easy for her since she married a full blooded saiyan. She discovered new things but also experienced terror and tragedy of the course of the many years these two was married. It's because of this eve nsomething as simple of this made her worry for a gruesome outcome.

Goku grabbed her by Her shoulders turned her around to face him and to her surprise he had a serious look in his face. The kind of look on this face that he's worn in battle and usually means he's was beginning to take things seriously. "ChiChi...I know I should've been more cautious but you have to believe me when I say you have nothing to worry about."

ChiChi so badly wanted to protest. "That's what you said before!" She wanted to yell but she decided to once again trust her husband eve if he did get her in this mess. "Fine" she sighed before she turned her attention to the stove and continue her cooking. "You should get ready. Gohan, Videl and Pan should be here within the hour."

"Alright honey." Goku smiles before planting a kiss on her cheek and make his way to their bedroom. He arrives to the bed to see the dressshirt, Vest and Pants that ChiChi had picked out for him. While he was changing he feel a familiar rumble in his stomach. He held his stomach as it made a second rumble. It was obvious, hunger was calling.

"Man I can't wait for dinner. I'm starving" He exclaimed as he was buttoning his shirt. He was trying to master the art of fixing a tie when the aroma of Chichi's cooking entered Goku's nose. He took a couple of sniffs taking in the glorious smell. "The food sure smells good. I'm getting hungrier just smelling it. I wonder if I could get a small taste before dinner?" As he finished getting dressed Goku made his way back down into the kitchen and in the table was a glass tray that was filed with the tomato sauce she was cooking earlier. His mouth began to water as he peered over at the other dishes she has prepared for the evening such as baked baguettes, fruit salad, a huge roast chicken and other delicious side dishes and entrees. Goku peered over at ChiChi who was busy grinding the meat and boiling the noodles so she was too distracted to see that her husband was doing.

"Hehehe one taste shouldn't hurt right?" He though aloud to himself as he began to reach over to the chicken. He was literally a millimeter from the tender bronze skin when...

"GOKU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!"

The sudden yell started Goku as he feel in him back. He puts a hand over his heart trying to calm himself down as ChiChi approached, hands in hips and wooden spoon in hand, taping her foot.

"I just wanted a little itty bitty taste, sweetheart. It was smelling so good and I'm SO hungry". Goku protested.

"I'm very hungry too dear, but you know you can't eat until the whole family is here! It's only fair." ChiChi responded in a much softer tone then what Goku was expecting. She helped off the ground and dusted off his clothes when the door bell rang and both heads darted in the same direction.

"They're here already!?!? On no I haven't put the final touches on dinner yet!" ChiChi pushed her husband toward the door. "You go welcome them. I'll be out with you guys in the moment." Goku gave a nod and left to welcome their guests. Meanwhile ChiChi she was moving twice he usual cooking speed finishing up the noodles and the meat in record time. It only took her about 10 extra minutes. She places the final dishes onto the table and stood back to take one final look at her work. 

"There. Perfect! Let the family dinner begin!" In one moment she was proud but then....her stomach rumbled. 

"Gosh, I guess all that rushing really worked me up an appetite." She gave her stomach a small pat as it rumbled again. She decided to ignore it as she walked into the living room where Goku, Goten, Gohan, his wife Videl and daughter Pan where all conversing among one another. They all watched as Goku and Goten was playing along with Pan and Gohan and Videl laughed at their amusement. Such a sight never failed to warm Chichi's heart. As she let out a relaxed sigh watching her family in action, Gohan noticed her.

"Oh hi mom!" He chimed as he walked over to her and gave her a long hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" ChiChi said as released him from their hug. "So how are things?"

"Oh nothing much just same ol' same ol'" As Gohan continued to fill his mother in on some other things in home life, Goku interrupted.

"Hey ChiChi? Is it time for dinner yet? Because I'm still really hungry." Before ChiChi has a chance to rebuttal, her stomach rumbled loudly again. The family looked over at her In surprised which her face turned red with embarrassment. His kind of thing usually never happens. "M-maybe it is time for dinner after all... 

So it was moment they all been preparing for. The entire Son Family was gathered around the table all admiring the lovely feast ChiChi had prepared for them. 

"Wow mom you really outdid yourself this time!" Gohan exclaimed 

"I've never seen so much food before!" Videl chimed in happily also gazing at the food. She has her eyes on the cake particularly. Goku and Goten was literally drooling...and even ChiChi began to find herself letting the hunger consume her.

"What is wrong with me?" She thought to herself. "I'm never this hungry."

"Alright let's eat!!!" Goku shouted with joy as he began to tackle all of the food he sit aside for himself and gulped it all down as fast as he could. This wasn't anything new to the Son Family. They all knew Goku had an intense love for food and can eat a dinner made for 50 in a matter of five minutes. Then they looked over at ChiChi...

"Yeah let's!" ChiChi happily sang as she began to eat her food in a speedy, sloppily manner much like her husband. Almost like they were racing against each other. Gohan, Goten And Videl exchanged dumbfounded gazes at tone another ad their gazes shifted between Goku and ChiChi.

"Um...mom? Dad? Are you guys okay?" Goten asked.

"Yes why do ask?" Goku asked with his mouth completely stuffed.

"Of course we are sweetie!" Chichi replied with her mouth just the same.

"Oh...nothing..." Goten nervous retracted his question as they all tries to eat their own food themselves. Minutes has passed and both Goku and ChiChi was their fourth helping while the others continued their seconds. 

"Do they always eat like this?" Videl whispered to Gohan. 

"Well with my dad yeah. He's always like this. But mom? This isn't like her at all...and I've noticed Dad is eating a bit more than usual..." Gohan whispered back.

"A BIT more!?!" Videl gasped. Much like many other people. They usually don't see two grown adults eating as if they were in a speed eating contest.

"Yeah...something weird is going on..." Gohan turned his attention back to his parents. "So Mom, Dinner was good huh?"

"Oh yeah absolutely i think this is by far my best work" ChiChi mumbles her mouth again full the brim. She looks at her husband who was knowing on a baguette "What do you think dear?" 

"It's so delicious ChiChi!" He said in pure bliss. As is every bite he took was giving him a food orgasm. "I can't...stop...eating!" At that moment a flash of light blue shine in Goku's and Chichi's eyes as the looked down at the last of the food waiting to be devoured. There was a drumstick piece is chicken left on the plate and both the hungry spouses discovered it in unison. Hey moth grabbed toward the piece to see each other grab the opposite ends. Frustrated, Hey both look up at each other and scowled.

"Let it go Goku!" ChiChi barked. Tightening the grip on the drumstick.

"No you let it go!" Goku sneered.

"It's good manners to have the lady have the last piece of food." ChiChi chimed confidently pulling the piece toward her.

"No fair you know how us saiyans have huge appetites." Goku rebutted pilling the piece back toward him.

"I'm your wife. If you love me you'd give me that chicken!"

"I'm not falling for THAT again!" 

This continues for a few more seconds as the family watched in awe as they played tug-of-war with the last piece of chicken. It wasn't until Goku finally remembered to use a little bit more of his saiyan strength to finally release the chicken into his grasps.

"HAHA! you're all mine now!" He laughed triumphantly. But before he could take a bite ChiChi flew over to his chair and jumped on top of him making him both fall back on the floor grasping the chicken, trying to take it away from him as desperately as she could.

At this point Gohan had seen enough. "All right that's it!" He slammed his napkin down in the table ran over to his mother and managed to pull her if her husband they both leered at each other as Goku took a bit of the chicken.

"What is going on with you two!?!?" Gohan yelled waving his arms in the air frantically. "Ever since dinner stared you two started acting like hungry scavengers."

ChiChi released herself from her son's grasp and dusted herself off. She looked around at her distressed family and then it hit her. She...they had ruined the dinner she wanted to perfectly so badly." I dunno I'm just was extremely hungry. I couldn't control myself." She looked over at Goku who was happily feasting on his chicken. He noticed her gaze and his proud face dissolved into a look of shame. He looked down at the food and reminisced on their behavior. What had gotten a hold of them? Why did they result to such actions.

"I'm so sorry everyone." ChiChi was on the verge of tears. "I wanted this night to be perfect and i screwed It all up!!" She ran off into her room leaving the family behind. Goku finally got up from the ground as he watched his wife run off. He began to feel even more guilty.

"I should go talk to her." Gohan was about to leave then Goku grabbed his arm and stopped him immediately.

"No, I should talk to her. After all I had a part in all of this."

And with those words, Goku walked off into their bedroom to confront his wife.


	3. Day Two: Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another form of pride within the seven deadly sins is known as vanity. Which is what is actually meant by pride so this will be the theme of this chapter.

"Hey Cheech...are you okay?"  
Goku peered his head into the room to see his wife sitting on the edge of their made up bed. We just caught her wiping a tear from her eye and rests her hands together on her lap of her beautiful red dress she had brought for tonight's occasion. Taking caution the nervous saiyan made his way over to Chichi trying to find the words to say.

"So that was something back there huh? You and me, fighting over food. It's kinda funny when you think about it." Goku put his hand behind his head as a nervous reaction as he gave off a weak laugh ChiChi's shot Goku a glance that immediately stopped the laughter.

"That was so embarrassing!" ChiChi whined. "I was acting like a starving barbarian. We were acting like that. But the strange this is...I couldn't control myself."

"Yeah...same with me. It was like something got control of my body and emotions and I just surrendered to them. Don't get me wrong, I love food but I'd never act like that over it." Goku sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. ChiChi repeated the event over and over again in her mine and covered her face in shame.

"Ugh I can't believe we did that in front of our sons, our daughter-in-law, our granddaughter!" She sighed. "They're probably laughing at us right now as we speak."

"Don't say that." Goku scooted closer to her. "Listen, even though I didn't know what happened back there, I'm sorry for being a part of it. I knew how much tonight meant to you."

ChiChi turned to him and saw the genuine look of sincerity in his eyes. Seeing that made her heart melt that she couldn't help but to give a warm smile and patted his knee playfully.  
"Well, what's done is done. I kinda want to move on from tonight. We should hear back to the others."

But as if on que another knock was heard.  
"Hello?" It was Gohan who slowly entered his head though the cracked opened door. "Is...everything okay?"

The two lovers looked at each other in a sign of approval towards one another and then both turn their gaze back to Gohan. They needed to think of a lie. "Yes, everything is alright son. Sorry about dinner. Uh...your mom and I had a long day and we went a little crazy. Right, dear?" Goku looked back at ChiChi as she picked up on his notion.

"R-right. I was busy cooking all day and I barely ate. I guess I got a little too tense back there." ChiChi laughed nervously. "We're terribly sorry about that. We've should've acted far more mature then what we were being."

"It's okay really. Beside when has anything normal ever happened around here? It was kinda funny actually." Gohan retuned with a more genuine laugh. "Anyway. I was about to send Goten to bed for you guys and then me and Videl are going to bed ourselves. We're gonna be staying here a couple of days, if you guys don't mind. You guys need anything?"

Goku gave his usual bright smile. "That's great to hear! We'd love to have you guys stay over. And nah, I think we're good for the night. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" 

And that was it. Goten was tucked into bed and the two couples drifted off to bed themselves hoping to forget about that chaotic dinner.

The next day. 

Goku woke up to the pleasant sound of ChiChi humming as we arose from him bed. He looked around at the position he was in and new instantly that he slept well. He had always been just as a sloppy sleeper as he was a sloppy eater. He rubbed his eyes with his hand to clear his blurred vision to reveal ChiChi in front of the mirror trying on various clothing in her closet. She was holding a long teal dress in front of her, examining how good it would look on her. Her after studying the lovely dress, she cringed.

"Ew, the colors don't look good in me at all! Who the hell have me this crap?" ChiChi scoffed in disgust as she tossed the dress to the side in a haughty sigh. Goku's eyed followed the dress and he discovered the huge pile of close where the dress had landed. He speculated that she must have went trough half her wardrobe while he was asleep. ChiChi noticed her awaking husband and turned him for a second then back to the mirror. 

"Oh Good morning, sweetheart!" She spook nonchalantly too busy with her clothing to really pay attention.

"G-good morning ChiChi, Um...what are you doing?"

"Trying to find something to wear. I cannot believe half of the junk that's in my closet." She was now holding a pink and yellow blouse but again she cringed and tossed aside to her ever growing pile of rejected clothing.

"For what? Are we having another dinner?" Goku asked innocently.

"No, I just woke up in the mood to raid my closet and get rid of the hideous shit." She now was holding a very classic looking yellow dress with blue outlines. This time she turned to Goku and asked. "Why the hell do I even own this?"

"But ChiChi, you love that dress. It's was a gift your father gave you for your birthday last year, remember?"

"Oh..." she sneered in boredomas she looked at the dress again before tossing it to the side. She then gave a flustered sigh and walked to the bathroom. "I'm gonna need new clothes. None of these does my body or my looks any favored I'm going to go shopping today. We still have money left over right?"

"Yeah...But you said that was for to help Goten get a better education." Goku protested. ChiChi came back out back in a towel as she was getting ready to take her morning bath.

"Pfft, a couple of hundred of dollars wouldn't hurt." ChiChi snorted obnoxiously "Besides don't you want your wife to look as hot as possible?"

"Uh..." Goku blinked dumbfounded. He never heard his wife talk this way before. To put herself before her own son's studies was something she's never EVER do. It was like she was like a whole other person.

"Then it's settled. I'm going shopping and you're coming with me." ChiChi demanded. Goku looked at her as to say 'Why do I have to go?' and ChiChi read his mind. "You're in more of a desperate need of a new wardrobe then I do. I can't be bothered to be seen with you in that Orange and Blue getup that you wear all the time?"

"You mean my Gi? But you never had an problem with it before-"

Goku stopped when ChiChi interrupted. "My mind is made up, Goku! You're getting new clothes whether you like it not!" ChiChi fave a fake smile and sashayed out of the room leaving Goku unsatisfied with the conversation. He gets up from the bed and walks over the mirror and takes a good long look at himself. While he always thought of himself as kinda food-looking he never really cared too much about appearances let alone his own. But then... the same blue light from before shined in his eyes momentarily And dissolved then he look at himself again the mirror and suddenly got a new perspective of himself. He turned his body around to see every angle he could Of himself. He suddenly began to have a better appreciation or his own physique which was quite impressive to most.

"Gosh, I never knew how...hot I was. I mean...ChiChi tells me all the time how hot I am but I never noticed until now. I don't think anyone is as hot as me. No wonder she's so crazy about me." Goku's eyes traced down every inch of his own body, flexing his muscles, smirking slyly. "Maybe ChiChi was right, I could use some new clothes. After all I could use something to show off my hot body." He chuckled to himself as he flexed in front of the mirror admiring himself. 

While in the middle of his flexing, Goten enters the room to see his dad having fun with himself in the mirror. He watched in embarrassment at his father going on and on about how sexy he thought he was. Goten turned around quickly and walked away mouthing "wow" as he did so.

Later at the mall Goku and ChiChi arrived liking around and the number of people buzzing around the store.

"So when do we go shopping for my new stuff?" Goku asked excitedly 

"After I finish shopping first. You know it chivalrous to let the ladies go first, and only the fairest of ladies have the right to go first, don't you think?" ChiChi smirked as Goku rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be over in the men's department if you need me, but I doubt they'll have anything even remotely decent in his hellhole." complained as he walked off.

It was Chichi's turn to roll her eyes as she made her way through the many racks of clothes. Unfortunately, the more she looked through the clothes, then more disgusted she became. She flicked through every clothes degrading every single piece she came across.

"Ew...no...hell no... I won't be caught dead in this crap...disgusting...gross...just...just no..."

ChiChi was so busy with her "shopping" that she didn't see the store clerk approach her. "May I help you ma'am?" He asked her.

ChiChi turned to the clerk with a haughty glare. "Yes. Do you have anything that is...oh you know...actually wearable in h is place? All of these are hideous. Who would wear any of these?"

The clerk was taken aback by her bluntness. "Well...uh...I don't know what you mean. All of the clothing here are in style."

"Ha! If these are "in style" then I'm a super saiyan." ChiChi mocked, quite please herself with the joke.

"A what?"

"Oh outta my way!" ChiChi shoved passed him and continued browsing through the many racks of clothing. Minutes and many dresses later she finally found found something worthy of her attention. It was like a diamond in the clothes rough. It was a cute, clingy, long-sleeved burgundy dress that just by one look at it she knew it was created for her body.

"Eureka!" She shrieked as he ran over the dress, however the minute her hands landed on one sleeve soon. Anotherhand arrives on the other side." ChiChi's eyes immediately looked up as the figure holding the other dress and gave her the same leer woman was giving her. They both lacked on the dress and pull the opposite parts toward them ChiChi became concerned when the dress was at it stretch limit and feared it would tear.

"Let it go, bitch." ChiChi sneered.

"No way! I saw it first!" The woman barked back.

"Bullshit! You was nowhere near it!"

"Says you!"

"This is only good piece of clothing that's in this store and you're candy ass is not gonna take it away from me."

"What are you gonna do? Fight me?" The woman laughed haughtily as before she she react a foot came fly across her face and she was on the floor. She looked up to see Chichi with the dress in her hand. ChiChi smirked innocently 

"You asked for it." She shined as she turned to walk away. Just then she felt something on her ankles that prevented her from leaving and she fell on the ground. The ruthless woman then climbed on top of her to try and get the upper hand in her But ChiChi was much stronger then she was and she was on top of her trying to yank the dress from her. Thy wee starts to draw in a crowd This lasted for a little while before the story manager and security came rushing over to them to break it up. The two security guard held both each of the ladies as the manager got in between them. Then the security guards let them go.

"You two are casing a scene!" The manager shouted "This is a repeatable store! And I won't stand for this roughhousing. Now if you two don't behave I'll be forced to kick you both o-"

A suddenly crash from across the room was heard and everyone's directions cane toward Goku who was holding a middle aged man by the collar with a murderous look in his eyes because he wanted the same tank top Goku did. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" The man pleaded with his life. "It's big deal you can have it!"

"That's what I thought." Goku smirked reeling in his minor victory.

"HEY YOU LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!" The manager shouted! He turned to ChiChi "is he with you?"

"Yeah? What's it to ya!" She barked.

"Ok this is out of hand. I was gonna give you a second chance but you and your barbaric husband is tearing up my store! I want you two out at once!

"Fine" ChiChi sneered.

ChiChi saw this as her chance. While the manager had retrieved the dress from them he was too busy looking at what Goku was doing to pay attention to them. ChiChi snatched the dress from the manager and darted off.

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" The manager called out to her.

"GOKU LET'S GO!" ChiChi call out to him as she ran out of the store. At her call Goku grabbed the dark gray tank top and ran after his wife.

"SECURITY! SEIZE THEM!!!"

The manager screamed as security took off after the shoplifting couple. It wast long until they began to catch up with them. "Goku they're gaining on us!"

"Don't worry I got an idea! Hop on my back!" Goku commanded as ChiChi jumped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once Goku had her safely on her back. He took off flying into the air leaving the exhausted security guards watching in defeat as they made their getaway.


	4. Day Three: Sloth

The two finally made it back home. Goku landed in front of the house and let ChiChi cliff off of their back.

"Boy what a rush!" Goku exclaimed. "I never experienced anything like that before. So did you get what you wanted?"

ChiChi held the dress and gawked at it at if it was a trophy she had won. "Absolutely!" She smiles as she reached to open the door but the doorknob was opening in its own to see Gohan standing there. He appeared to be cross at his parents as he stood there.

"Where the hell were you two?" She snapped.

"We went shopping. Didn't Goku tell you?" ChiChi shrugged as she walked passed their annoyed son.

"Actually I forgot I was too busy admiring how hot I was in the mirror" Goku bragged flexing his beautiful muscles once again

"Anyway I found this really cute dress and it wasn't easy. I had to fight this annoying low-class low-life into taking it from her. But it was worth it!" ChiChi proudly showed them the dress she stole as Goku changed into his tank top he stole.

"Yeah yeah that's nice dear." Goku waved his wife off in a nonchalant tone. "but won't you look at this!" He pointed his tank top with his huge cheesy smile but then it went away as if he forgot something. "Oh man I forgot to look for new jeans." Then he turned Gohan who was looking at them with confusion. "Do you think they make any that can make my butt look better then it already does?"

"Ok what is going on!?!?" Gohan cries out "what is wrong with you two?"

ChiChi turned to Gohan about to answer him but then she took a good look at the outfit he was wearing: a blue dressshirt, a green cotton vest, khaki pants and black dress shoes. Her face reeked with disgust.

"Dear Kami, Gohan! You actually leave the house lookong like that?"

"Like...what?"

ChiChi pointedly her finger at his outfit "That."

Gohan looked down at his outfit then back at his disapproving mother. "Yeah...Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Oh it's nothing" ChiChi began "its just how on earth did you ever get married looking like....that." She gave a chilling laugh. Gohan stares back at her shocked that she would saying something like to her own son. And he's be lying if he said that her comment didn't hurt him a little.   
The couple both was admiring themselves when Gohan noticed a flash of blue light in their eyes momentarily then disappeared. And pretty soon everything was normal again. ChiChi looked down at the dress she stole and gave the same disgusted look as she did for every other clothing prior to that moment.

"What? When did I get this? I would never wear anything so...provocative." She dropped the dress and shuddered. As for Goku he looked down at the tank top he was now wearing. He pulled at the bottom of it stretching it out from his body.

"Huh? Where did I get this from?" He asked in a puzzled voice. "I don't recall owning anything like this." Goku once again turned to Gohan and asked "Hey do where this came from?"

Speechless, Gohan waves his hands trying to make sense of the situation. "You...She...how...and the...how...why...ugh never mind I'm going back to my room." Gohan sighed in defeat as Goku and ChiChi shrugged and carried on about their day.

The third day.

Gohan was sleeping, cuddling with his wife when a sudden gesture woke him up.

"Hey Gohan wake up."

He squirmed for a few seconds until yea eyes opened to the sight of little brother Goten on the other side.

"Wh-what is it Goten?"

"I'm hungry. Mom usually make breakfast by now but she hasn't been up all morning. Neither has dad." He whined.

"Really? What time is it?" He sat up on his bed rubbing his eye.

"It's almost 11:30." Goten sighed.

"A-are you serious!?!?" Gohan eyes darted the digital clock across the room. It was indeed almost 11:30. Another strange phenomenon was happen in the Son household. He expects this from Goku, but ChiChi was and always have been an early bird. He scratched his head to try and figure out what why her parents sleepers in so late. Then again they have been acting strange ever since he and his family came over.

"Ok fine. I'll go talk to mom and see what's going on." Gohan leaped from the bed and made his way to his parents bed room. He knocked once. No answer. He knocked again and again no answer. Becoming worried Gohan opens the door and carefully walked into the room. He observed his parents still sleeping in bed on their normal manner.

"Well everything seems normal." Gohan thought as he walked towards his mothers side is the bed. He gave a gentle nudge on her shoulder trying to wake her up.

"Mom? Hey mom?" ChiChi murmured and turned away from the noise before falling back to sleep. Gohan tried again to gently nudge her but this time she didn't even respond. Becoming annoyed, Gohan now pushes against ChiChi a little harder which finally woke her up.

"Ugh what do you want?" ChiChi yawned.

"Goten came into my room and he said that you haven't made him breakfast yet."

"Ugh is that all?" ChiChi moaned as she wrapped herself under the covers which woke Goku up. He yawned at he noticed Gohan standing there.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Goku moaned In distressed before he gave a yawn.

"Yes. it's after 11:30." Gohan said crossing his arms.

"Is it really that late?" ChiChi asked still half-asleep. 

"Yeah...Goten is really hungry you guys. So are you gonna make breakfast?"

"Ugh I don't want to." ChiChi whined. And she positioned herself on her bed. "Too much work. Can't you do it for him?"

"Me!?!? I'm...not that good of a cook mom. You know that." Gohan laughed nervously.

ChiChi groaned and she tapped Goku facing the other way. "Can I trust you to cook something without burning the house down?"

Goku shot her a look. "I think we both know the answer it that."

ChiChi was defeated at this point. She lazily got up from the bed and left her room pouting as if she was a moody little child. She entered the kitchen to see a Goten sitting at the table waiting for his mean.

"Hey mom!"

ChiChi gave yet another yawn, raiding the refrigerator. "Good morning Goten."

"So what's for breakfast today?" He asked cheerfully. ChiChi then placed a banana in front of him.

"What is this?" Goten blinked in confusion "Your breakfast, now eat up!" ChiChi growled as she walked away soon greeted by Goku and Gohan who has spend so much energy trying to get it father out of bed.

"Thanks for getting me out of my warm bed." Goku sneered at him.

"Ditto for me too." ChiChi approaches him as they both leered at Gohan. He began to feel more and more uncomfortable by his parents stares.

"I'm just gonna go n-" Gohan was interrupted when Videl came downstairs with Pan in her arms.

"Oh nice to see everyone here! What's for breakfast?" Videl happily asked. ChiChi pointed to the fridge before she sat down at the nearest charge. "Whatever is in the fridge. I'm don't feel like cooking today." Eventually each member got a banana or an apple and sat around the table for the family communication.

"So...uh...any plans today?" Gohan asked looking around at each person individually.

"Nope." ChiChi replied before she took a bite of her apple aloof-like.

"O...okay...how about you,dad? I was thinking I could help you train a little bit today?"

"Eh. I was going to but I don't really feel like doing any training today. Way too much energy." Goku places his hands behind head and leaned back and let out a sigh of boredom. The room grew quiet as hey all stated at him in shock. For as long as they all have known Goku the words "I don't feel like training" would never be spoken by him. Let alone the fact that it would be too much work for him. Goku noticed his family staring. "What?" He asked.

"Did...you just say you don't feel like training?" ChiChi asked astonished by his statement still.

"Yeah...what about it? I don't feel like getting all hot and sweaty and dirty. Such a waste of my valuable time." Goku complained as he took another bite of his apple. Still in shock the family looked at one another then back as Goku.

"Are you okay dad?" Goten asked 

"Yeah this isn't like you at all." Gohan jumped in.

"You're not sick again are you?" ChiChi walked over to him and placed her hand in his head to take his temperature. "Do you have a fever?"

"Wha...no no! What's the big deal about me not wanting to train?" Goku shrugged slightly annoyed.

Before anyone could answer the doorbell rang. "Anyone gonna get that?" ChiChi said still trying to check Goku for any illnesses. "I'll get it." Gohan walked over to answer the door. 

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue." ChiChi ordered Goku and he does so without hesitation. "ChiChi I'm fine you don't have to worry." Goku protested while his tongue was out of his moth making his voice sound muffled. Soon Gohan returned to the kitchen with Bulma to everyone's surprise.

"Mom? Dad? Mrs. Briefs is here." Gohan announces as he sat back down in his chair. Chichi took her attention from Goku and placed on her. "Bulma? What are you doing here?" ChiChi asked.

"Is it true?" Bulma exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "Is what true?" Chichi countered.

"Is it true that you and Goku shoplifted at the local clothing store yesterday? And the police are after you guys?"

"WHAT!?!?" Was the reaction of Gohan, Goten and Videl. Both Goku and ChiChi both cringed when remembering their chaotic shopping trip the other day. "Oh...that..." ChiChi's voice trailed off

"You mean to tell me that the clothes you brought home yesterday....you guys STOLE those!?!" Gohan spoke on the verge of yelling.

"K-kinda" Goku gave another shrug but this time he had his usual nervous, awkward grin.

"Ohoho this is golden!!" Bulma roared with laughter "This big strong, world saving saiyan and his ladylike, proper wife are freaking criminals! And people tell me I made bad choices Hahaha!"

"Shut up Bulma!" ChiChi yelled at her.

"Let's continue this in the living room shall we?" Gohan gave his parents a disappointed yet serious look before he left the table to walk into the living room. Her voice reminded Chichi of herself when she was about to punish her sons for troublemaking.

"Great now we're in trouble" ChiChi scoffed  childishly looking at Bulma. "Yeah thanks a lot Bulma" Goku jumped in as they both left into the living room.

"Why are they mad at me? I'm not the one who shoplifted." Bulma rolled her eyes before she joined them in the living room.

Goku and ChiChi sat by each other on the couch, both of their heads was hung low in shame like two guilty children, while their eldest son Gohan scolded them like they were his children. Pacing the floor, expressing how disappointed he was in the both of them.

"I can't believe you two would do something so juvenile!" Gohan went on. "I never expected this from either one of you."

"Look we're sorry okay. We don't know what came over us." ChiChi explained with Goku agreeing with a "Yeah."

"Okay...I need to ask" Gohan pulled a chair and sat in front of them. "What is going on with you two lately? First there was the food fight as dinner the first night we was here. Next you two were acting very vain and shallow and acting like you're better then everyone else, next you've two become the laziest I've ever seen either one of you ever be in my entire life and now I'm finding out that your shoplifting!?!? Who are you and what have you done with my parents!?!?"

"It's not like we're doing this on purpose, Gohan." Goku spoke defensively which ChiChi joined in. "Goku is right son. It's like something is controlling our bodies and making us say and do things we'd never do. It's been effecting us for the past couple of days." 

Gohan was confused by his parents statement but Bulma spoke up. "What a second...you don't think..." "Think what?" Gohan turned to her and asked.

"Remember that fruit that Vegeta mentioned the other day? The one Goku was eating and he said that the fruit was supposed to change your personality every day for seven days?"

"You mean the Cardinal Fruit?" ChiChi asked "You really think this is the cause of all of this?" Bulma places a hand on her hips and a look a concerned was written on her face. "It makes perfect sense."

"The Cardinal Fruit..." Gohan repeated the names as the wheels was turning in his mind. "I've heard of this before. I think I've read this in an old Saiyan myth book. It was said to have whoever consumes experience one of the seven deadly sins every day for seven days like you said." Gohan leaked from the chair and walked over to the bookshelf he looked intently tracing is finger over every book trying to find the one he was looking for.

"Aha!" Gohan happily chimed as he retrieved the book from their shelf and returns, flipping the book to page. Once he sat back down he finally found the page. "I found it!" He said as he read out "When any species has eaten a Cardinal Fruit, they usually start to feel the side effects after hours of consumption. Each sin day is known as phases when the effects begin. The first phase is the Gluttony phase, the second is the Pride phase and he third, the Sloth phase, etc."

"Well that explains what's been going on with us. Question is what do we do now?" Goku asked in his serious tone. "Well there is no cure from what I can see. I guess you guys just have to wait until the effects go away." Gohan signed.

"But that's four days away...who knows what kind of trouble they'll cause next." Bulma added with made ChiChi expression became filled with dread.  
"Maybe...maybe we should continue this tomorrow. I still have no energy to deal with right now. I just want to sleep." Chichi sat back into the couch and let out a sigh of comfort. "That actually sounds like a great idea, honey." Goku smiles as he too rested on the couch. Within seconds the two lazy lovebirds drifted off to sleep. Bulma reared a hand on Gohan shoulder as he looked at his sleeping parents.

"Come on we should let them rest for a while. We can figure this out later."


	5. Day Four: Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oooh boy! In this chapter things get pretty wild. So there is a Lemon warning for this chapter.

The rest of the Sloth Phase Day was a rather peaceful one. Mainly because both Goku and ChiChi were too lazy to do anything which included causing trouble. The only thing Gohan and Bulma had to deal with was the fact that because of the current phase the would act like immature 5 year olds and complain whenever they were asked to do anything. Luckily, Bulma had some leftovers at home which she brought over for dinner since his parents wasn't going to be bothered making it. Other then that,just slept for the rest of the day away from everyone in their bedroom.

The Fourth Day.

Both Goku and ChiChi woke up in unison feeling far more energetic then the day before. It wasn't everyday that either one of them got at sleep as much as they did so it was quite refreshing for them. ChiChi stretched her arms behind her, letting out a yawn. "Ah, I feel so much more rested now. Yesterday wasn't so bad after a-"  
Her words died in her mouth as she looked over at Goku who was lying seductively on his side, shirtless, and staring lecherously at his wife with his hand hovering over his groin region. ChiChi was speechless as her eyes was soaking in the glorious site.

"Good morning baby." Goku spoke in seductive whisper. Chichi felt her heart skip a beat at those words. "G-Goku are...you okay?" ChiChi asked trying to ignore the fact that seeing her husband like this was arousing her more then she cared to admit.

"Right now I'm doing okay but..." Goku continued in his sexy tone, gently rubbing against his crouch. All while looking at her, his eyes twinkled with desire. "Wanna make me feel better?" His wiggled his eyebrows playfully. ChiChi's eyes followed his hand movements around the crouch area. It was then she noticed there was a huge bulge there. 

"W-What has gotten into you?" ChiChi faces was turning red. She had never seen Goku like this before, but she's be lying if she said she didn't like it. 

"I...I don't know what it is but...i just want you...so badly." Goku pleased breathlessly, his voice dripping with desire. He gently panted as sweat cascaded down his face, still rubbing against his rock hard erection. "I'm so hard for you right now. See?" Goku urgently grabbed Chichi's hand and placed on his erection. Her eyes's widen by his sudden action. ChiChi herself began to pant with intense arousal as she cuffed it in her hands. She never looked away as she her fingers gently slid across the fabric that covered his hard member causing Goku to main softly. She could feel it throbbing wildly for her. She looked up into his eyes when that all familiar blue light shunned again in her eyes. When in an instant her appetite for him grew Raw instincts took over as insert her hand into his boxers and firmly grabbed his cock resulting in another loud moan from him. Goku's breathing became staggered watching ChiChi stroking him off. Their eyes met again, Goku leaned in inch by inch to Chichi's face with the burning desire to kiss her. He stopped when his face was inches away from hers, his breath tickling her lips.

"Please ChiChi..." Goku softly pleaded, his hand grabbed her chin to pull her closer and he whispered into her lips. "Please let me fuck you." ChiChi moaned at those words as her husband kissed her.

Meanwhile in Gohan and Videl's room. They both were sleeping soundly in their bed with Gohan spooning her when...

"AH! OH! AH! OH GOD!! OH UH! OH!"

They both woke up, startled violently by the sound of a woman moaning loudly, a man grunting and rhythmic slapping noises.

"What...what the hell?" Videl said trying to make out what she was hearing. "Is that...is that your parents?"

"Oh I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing..." Gohan spike, his voice filled with dread. Then as if on que....

"HARDER!!! HARDER FUCK ME HARDER!!!"

"Oh for the love of Kami do they have any decen-" Gohan was cut off when the entire house began to lightly rumble as more of their euphoric moan was heard throughout the house. The sudden shaking make them hold onto their bed in terror. 

"Holy shit! Your parents are wild!" Videl commented with a mixture of embarrassment, shock and admiration. Gohan angrily jumped out of their bed and marched towards their bedroom with Videl close behind. Once they approached at the door, Gohan banged on it several times.

"MOM! DAD! YOU'RE WAKING UP EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE!!!" Gohan yelled but it seemed as it if didn't reach them as the rumbling suddenly got faster and faster and then...it stopped...when both Goku and ChiChi moaning loudly in unison. Gohan and Videl was mortified at this point by what they heard. Seconds later, Goku and ChiChi both answered the door, their bodies covered in towels. ChiChi was clinging to Goku's side with her fingers tracing along his pecks and abs playfully as Goku wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ah Good Morning Gohan! Good Morning Videl!" Goku happily spoke greeting the two. "Wonderful day we're having, eh?"

"Morning..." they two replied almost dead inside.

"Mmm, that was so much fun Goku." ChiChi purred. "We should definitely do this again sometime, no?"

"Sometime? How about now?" Goku winked.

"NO!" Gohan and Videl immediately protested  in unison. Which made the lusty lovebirds blink. Before ChiChi let out a flirtatious laugh as they walked passed them into the kitchen where they were greeted by Bulma who slept over on their couch applauding them as they came into the room.

"Bravo you two! That was such a exquisite performance I heard!" Bulma cheered flakily. "ChiChi I never knew you had that in you and Goku? You're such an animal."

"You heard that too huh?" Gohan was trying to recover from his embarrassment but then he remembered something and his face was filled with worry. "Oh no...where's Goten?"

Bulma laughed at his reaction. "Don't worry he's over at my place with Trunks. After reading the page about the fruit myself I knew today was gonna be the Lust Phase Day so I knew your parents was going to go a little too crazy and Goten didn't need to be anywhere around that."

Goku and ChiChi didn't pay them her any mind as they're were too busy staring at each other with lusty eyes and ogling each other while giggling like school kids. Goku was gently sucking on her neck while fondling one of her tits with one hand while grabbing her butt with the other giving it a smack every so often. ChiChi sighed, laughed and moaned as her husband was having his way with her. One thing about this phase is while you're in it, you have no shame. All you crave is carnal pleasure.

Gohan, Bulma and Videl watched in horror and amazement as the two carried on right in front of them like two horny animals. Gohan wanted to break them up but had no desire to touch his parents while they were in that state. Fortunately, Bulma didn't care. She waltz right over to them and pulls them apart. They faces fell as their bodies were separate from one another.

"Okay you two horndogs, I understand this is something that neither of you can control but that doesn't mean that you two are gonna fornicate all over this house and in front of us."

"We wasn't gonna do that, we swear. Right, ChiChi?" Goku laughed nervously as he looked at her.

"Yeah of course we wasn't..." ChiChi started but then her voice turned sultry "But you know...that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What do you think, Goku?"

"Heh. I think we should start in the living room." He spoke, his seductive tone returning as his eyes oozed with lust for her. "I've always wanted to plow that sweet ass of yours over the couch."

"W-What did I just say!?!!" Bulma shouted, her face turning red from their bluntness.

"Alright Bulma. We're sorry. We'll try to behave. Anyway I'm about to start the laundry." ChiChi shot Goku her bedroom eyes and continued in her sultry tone. "Goku, do you mind helping me?"

"Sure!" Goku grinned as they walk off into the laundry room together. Bulma smiled proud of herself to handling them. "Wow that was easier then I to-"

"AH! OH! AH! AH UH! OH YEAH! KEEP GOING! KEEP FUCKING ME! AH!"

The room was since again filled with ChiChi's and Goku's moans of pleasure, with the rhythmic slapping sounds returning. Bulma face winced at their sounds in mortification before she facepalmed at them. Gohan and Videl both decided it was best that they stay in their room that day.

Later that same day after their Laundry Room Rendezvous. Bulma orders them to stay away from each other before they would "bang themselves raw" as Bulma eloquent puts it. According to the book, while people under the Lust Phase seem like they have outstanding stamina, they usually become exhausted and completely drained by the next day. Bulma encourages them just continue their lives as normal to keep their mind of of their raging libidos. And for the most part it worked, well if you minus the fact that they both took breaks every now and then to masturbate it pretty much worked. ChiChi was doing household chores and Goku training with Gohan like he wanted earlier. ChiChi was in her room doing through her dressers to find clothes to iron when she comes across... a certain piece of clothing. A smirk came across her face as an idea came into her mind.

Goku returned into the home by the back door tired and sweaty from working out with his son. He has left with his wife to go pick up Goten and Bulma went back home for the moment to check on Vegeta, Trunks and Buella. Which means they were home alone.

"Hey ChiChi? Are you home? I need to see y-" his voice trailed off when his nose picked up a scent...a familiar scent...an alluring scent. He knew this scent all too well: his wife's arousal. His heart raced as he dashed into the living room. His jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

ChiChi was laying on the couch, seductively on her side in a black,  
very see-through, sleek, thin robe and a thong. Goku couldn't stop staring at herher ample breasts and erect nipples that could be seen through the robe. Her beautiful long, raven hair was down, cascading over her shoulders and she wore black shiny high heels. ChiChi was also sucking on a long blue popsicle.

"Wow..." Goku whispered. He stated to pant softly, feeling the intense streams of blood rushing to his lower region.

"Good afternoon baby!" ChiChi purred almost mimicking him from how he approached her that morning. "You like what you see?" She asked before she started sultrily sucking on her popsicle.

"Holy shit yes!" Goku exclaimed breathlessly. Words couldn't describe how aroused he was just seeing he run those clothes. "Where did you get that?"

"I forgot this was something Bulma gave me as a birthday gift. I figured I'd put it to good use." Her voice was ripe with sex and it was driving Goku crazy. "Y'knoooow, this popsicle is so good." ChiChi licked from the base of the popsicle to the It's tip, not taking her hungry eyes off of Goku. Just watching her tongue dance around every inch of the popsicle made him moan. He drooled at the sight of her fellating the popsicle. Going in and out of her mouth slowly, the juices making her luscious lips glisten and hearing her lewd moans was almost enough to send him over the edge. His panting became shorter and more desperate. It wasn't long before ChiChi saw the huge bulge in pants appear. She smirked as she watched her husband began to squirm with arousal.

ChiChi gave a wicked smile as she slowly approached Goku who was trembling with desire. She moved painfully slow and she opened her robe revealing her tits to him. She gave a flirtatious laugh she she began playing with him, fondling them, pressing them together as she rubbed the popsicle in between her glorious tits. His cock throbbed wildly watching the popsicle moving slowly up and down between her huge tits, him imagining that it was his own cock that was titty fucking her. Oh what's he'd give to rip her clothes and fuck the very loving shit out of her right then and there. ChiChi chuckles as she ripped oven my shirt revealing his chest to her. She was mentally drooling at his perfect physique, tracing her hand down his broad chest to his solid abs, however not going lower than that. Goku's breathing grew faster, his chest heaving as she felt her dainty fingers tracing across his skin.

"ChiChi, please..." Goku silently begged. ChiChi looked up at him, pleased with his pleasing but she was far from done. 

"Nun uh uh" she waves her finger gracefully. "I'm not done with you yet." She took a look at her popsicle and back at Goku's  body she then traces the popsicle down her the bottom of his pecks to around his abs leaving a trail of its sticky sweet juices behind. Goku made a sharp inhale though his teeth and shudders at the cold sensation. ChiChi licked her lips as she rests her fingers on the side's of his body and slowly eases herself onto him and licks off the juices following the trail. Another moan escaped from Goku as her wet tongue made contact with his skin. While still licking and leaving kisses, ChiChi grabbed the top of her pants. She finally lowered her licks down licking all around his throbbing member poking through the fabric. She enjoyed the way it throbbed against her tongue. 

She was ready. She was craving to taste him. She took off her robe and bringing her bare making tits and her beautiful pale skin into the light Her mouth watered as she slowly pulls down the strands of his pants slowly revealing his glorious shaft. ChiChi never got tired of watching his cock spring to life when she free it from the confinement for his pants. She heard Goku let a sigh of relief as his pants was growing uncontrollably tight thanks to his raging erection. She gave his cock a few pumps with her hand while she gives it a few licks, circling her tongue around the top of his dick. She slowly entered him inside of her mouth all at once reaching the back of her throat and it took all Goku had not to cum at that moment. He swung in head back in pure ecstasy, never ceasing his pleasurable moans.

ChiChi began sliding his cock in and out of her mouth with a moan to show how much she was enjoying it. How much she enjoyed pleasing him. Goku, who was lost in euphoria placed this hand behind Chichi's head and grabbed her hair tamely mimicking the motions of her head bobbing on his shaft. Soon his hand began to have a mind of his own and stated to move Chichi's head on it's own. He  grabbed her head and thrusted his cock into her mouth going faster and faster, his grunts becoming more high pitched as he felt himself coming close to his climax

"Chichi...I think I'm...I think I'm..." before hE could finish his sentence he made one last thrust, with a powerful grunt before filling Chichi's mouth with his cum. He came so much that it started to drain from the sides of her mouth. In fact he couldn't stop cumming for a about a minute. Once Goku was done he pulled out of her mouth leaving a trail of cum that was connected to her tongue. Goku looked down as ChiChi, catching his breath as she did. She looked at him still on her knees. She was panting with her tongue out of her mouth, cum rolling of it and cascading onto her expose tits.

"Did you enjoy that honey?" ChiChi asked sweetly. Batting her eyes.

"Hell Yeah I did." Goku replied with a wholesome laugh but then his smile turned wicked. "But now it's my turn!" Before ChiChi could respond Goku lifter her up onto her fear and pulled her into s passionate kiss. Goku tongue intertwined with her as he began massaging her breasts, pinching her hard nipples every few seconds. ChiChi moaned in his mouth whenever he did this. Goku traced his other free hand down her waist, in between her pants to her pussy. There he could feel how wet she was for him. Goku moves his lips from hers to her ear.

"That's it baby, get all nice and wet for me." He whispered in her ear. "Get wet for daddy". Goku didn't waste any time threw her onto the couch and thrusted two finger inside her causing ChiChi to squirm and moan as she held on to Goku, sinking her nails into his back. Goku moves his fingers faster trying to make her cum fast as he could. ChiChi was defeated by such speed and came quickly cumming all over Goku's hand. With a satisfied smirk he pulled his hand from out of her pussy and gave his fingers a seductive lick, savoring her sweet juices.

"God you taste so good." he whispered as he stared her down while hungry eyes. His cock was jumping just at the very sight of her and at the thought of all the things he wanted to do to her. "Why don't you try some." He shoved his finger into Chichi's mouth and forced fellate his finger. Now drenched with her love juices and her saliva, he traced his finger over her tits leaving a slimy trail much like she did to him. Goku bit his lips as she watched her tits become shiny before he began sucking her tits aggressively licking her juices off of her body. ChiChi's panting became faster. Especially since Goku was rubbing his throbbing, rock hard shaft against her clit. ChiChi figured that was payback for her teasing him before and was now at her breaking point.

"Goku please..." ChiChi begged this time. Which Goku gave a haughty grin in return. "Ah so you wanna beg now huh?" He mocked her. "Well since you asked..."

Without warning Goku shoved all his cock inside ChiChi in one go, hitting her cervix. His name escapes her lips in a form of scream before she panted uncontrollably. Goku, once again not wasting any time began thrusting aggressively. He looked down at his wife, her face painted with pleasure. He eyes lowered to her tits bouncing wildly with every thrust he made. They way they bounce, made Goku couldn't resist suck on them again. ChiChi grasp the cushions of the couch, her voice going hoarse from the yelling and moaning he had been doing. And her breathing began to get short and staggered. Goku knew what this meant. It mean she was closer to another orgasm. He was close on his climax as well. He lifts ChiChi up and held her her arms as he thrusted with insane speed desperate for him to cum. ChiChi wrapped her arms and legs around him and buried face into neck she was scratching his back which was a science that she was seconds from cumming. ChiChi let go of him and fell back into the couch and Goku grabbed her by the hips thrusted with all of his might. Goku closed his eyes as he felt the cum bubble up cock and embraced himself for the impact.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" Goku screamed as he thrusted inside her hard one last time as his come came steaming out of him and filled ChiChi pussy to the limit which resulted in her orgasm. The sheer force of his cum was so strong that the cum squirted from inside her pussy all over ChiChi's body and the couch. Goku, then collapse on top of ChiChi, both bodies drenched in sweat and panting happily.

"Phew! Now THAT was fun!" Goku exclaimed, reeling in the afterglow. He looked up at ChiChi who was in pure bliss laying there soaked in sweat and cum. Then she looked at his hair and let out a confident laugh as she diddles with his now blonde hair . "So that's what Super Saiyan Sex is like." Goku was confused by his wife's statement at first before he checked his own hair and realized that he was indeed in his Super Saiyan state. Then he looked at his wife in a loving gaze.

"Well what do you know." He smiled before he face turn into a look of concern.  "I...I didn't hurt you did I? I know I went a little crazy back there."

"Please you crashed me into a tree before remember?" ChiChi answered playfully. The two of him laughed at they remembered that day. "But I'm just fine. I can't take a beating." She winked flirtatious at him as he cuddled against her, wrapping her in his arms with a warm smile.

"I love you Chichi." Goku said amorously.

"I love you too, Goku. ChiChi replied her heart melted at that reply as she snuggle in between his arms. But then...

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!?!?"

Goku and Chichi rose from the couch in a start to see Gohan with a disgusted and distressed face, along with Videl and Bulma. Who was covering Goten's eyes as he was wondering why he couldn't look. They looked at the living room and it turns out that Goku's cum did just land on ChiChi...the entire room was covered in it.

They looked at each other, giggled then back at them. Goku joked which dissolved into nervous laughter

"I told you we'd start in the living room...."


	6. Day Five: Envy

Poor Gohan.

He was part humiliated and part furious. It must have been such a traumatic experience for him to come home to see his parents naked on the couch where they all sat after many hours of their fornication. Not to mention that the living room was covered with Goku's um... "mess".

Goku Immediately offered to clean it up since it was his doing...well his and Chichi's doing. And Gohan happily obliged. Of course their biggest mistake was leaving then alone again to clean it...before they heard more cries of their carnal pleasure. Bulma sent them to their room to let them folic in the bedroom as much as they pleased which she admitted she should've done in the first place. Their own condition is that they must do it quietly since Goten was home. And to everyone's surprise the were quiet for the most part. Aside for the occasional moan every now and then or the occasional pounding of bodies slapping against each other that was heard at certain points. Thankfully, Bulma had brought over one of her cleaning inventions to help clean away all of the cum and sanitize the entire room. And even then nobody wanted to sit on anything. The room may be clean the sins of Gohan's parents will never wash away.

The Fifth Day.

To everyone's relief, the Lust Day Phase was finally over and they no longer had to witness Goku or ChiChi fooling around like horny teenagers or hear them either. Videl was helping Gohan cool in the kitchen trying to prepare pancakes for everyone while Bulma was reading in at the kitchen table. Pan was cooing gleefully in her high chair with Goten playing with her. It all seemed like of everything was almost normal again...that is until Goku and Chichi came limping into the kitchen, their bodies sore from their countless hours of steamy love-making. Both were groaning In agony as they took their seats. ChiChi had it the worse; she was walking bowlegged while limping and holding her aching back. Goku was a bit better shape, but he still had a pretty bad limp and his pelvis was extremely sore.

"Woah...you guys look terrible!" Bulma commented on her friend's physical state all while having a coy smirk on her face. "You guys have a rough night?"

ChiChi and Goku blushed horribly at Bulma's teasing.  ChiChi was especially embarrassed by this. She was always raised as a pure heated girl who wouldn't do the types of naughty things she did with Goku that day. Her face would grow as red as a tomatoes each time she thought about it. When they were told how they soiled the living room it went a little like this:

"W-We...we did that!?!? Oh Kami I'm soembarrassed! I wasn't raised like this! Oh what will father say?"

"You mean I made that mess with ChiChi?Cool!"

"Goku!"

"Very funny..." ChiChi sneered painfully. Adjusting herself in her hair. "Ow ow ow ow." Bulma gave a small chuckle. "See I'd told you, you guys would bang yourselves dry." 

"We...we've should've listened to you..." Goku leaned over the table. "I never lasted that long before. It was fun but I feel like I'm paying the price for it now."

"Can we please change the subject please?" Gohan impatiently jumped in. Talking about his parents sexual adventures was more than he could bare right now.

"Right. Right. So what's for breakfast?" Goku's mood instantly improves despite him still being in a lot of pain. Videl arrives at the table with the the frying pan in hand and delivers a couple of her fluffy homemade pancakes onto his plate. "We're having pancakes!" She smiled. "And don't worry there's enough for your hearty appetite. Thanks to Bulma's multiplier machine."

Breakfast much like the earlier part of the morning played out just as normally. Nothing was too out of the ordinary or too odd. It was like the perfect family dinner ChiChi was striving for the first night of Gohan's arrival. Everyone's got along fine and had a pleasant chat among one another. After Goku finished this 20th helping of Videl's pancakes he officially declared himself stuffed.

"That was great Videl! Thanks!" Goku tried to stand but the sharp pain hit his lower back and which causes him so sore back down. "Be carful honey!" ChiChi warned sweetly, rubbing his back softly. Goku tiles his head and smiled back.

"I'll be fine sweetheart don't worry. Anyway I really need to head back to work. With our little...incident. A couple of things got ruined so we're going to need a some money to replace it." Gohan raised an eyebrow at his father. "You really think you should be working in this condition right now? He asked skeptically.

"Oh there's isn't anything to worry about. Just need to take a Senzu bean and the pain will be all-"

Goku stopped when Gohan interrupted. "That's not what I meant. I meant with the Cardinal Fruit side effects stuff. We're still on the fifth day." Bulma sat up in her chair and joined in. "Actually, Gohan. Maybe today is a good day for your father to work?"

"Where are you going with this, Bulma?" ChiChi quizzed. Bulma gave a small nod in her head preparing the words she wanted to say. "I'm thinking if Goku is out farming and away from you and everyone else maybe the effects wouldn't be so strong. Plus the effects only seems to be extra strong whenever he's around you, ChiChi. Day Five is the Envy Phase Day. And I don't think there is much is going to happen today. Thank Kami for that!  I...don't even know what is here for you to be envious of.  But we'll just have to wait and see." ChiChi and Goku looked at each with worried expressions. They wasn't entirely sure if this was a good idea. But they decided to give a try. They both nodded in unison and in agreement.

Later that day.

Goku, who was feeling much better thanks to the Senzu bean and was about to head of to work when Bulma screeched his name across the hall. "I have a bone to pick with you!" She yelled. Goku turned around and faced her. In her hand was a pink and white scarf that she was waving in his face furiously. "Is something wrong I was about to head off to work."

"Yes there is! You ruined my favorite scarf with your filth the other day! Now I can't get your nasty love stains out of it!" Goku scratches the side of his face with his finger nervously. It didn't really occur to him just how damage he and ChiChi caused with heir love fest.. "Wow I'm sorry, Bulma." He said meekly with a anxious smile.

"Oh you should be sorry. This was a gift my sister brought me two years ago. Now I can't wear It anymore!" Bulma stomped her foot as she threw the scarf down on the ground in her anger but then Goku rested a hand in her shoulder and gave her a look of sincerity. Just then ChiChi, who was also feeling better thanks to the Senzu bean decided to actually start the laundry this time. She was walking past the living room doorway, her ears perked when she hears Goku's voice.

"I didn't know okay? I'm really really sorry. Tell you what I'll buy you a new one!"

ChiChi walked back into living room and sees Goku touching Bulma's shoulder and giving her a sincere look. Then...

Flash! The effects began to kick in.

Curious to where this would lead she stood there and watched them. "I mean it's not the same but I guess I can accept it." Bulma mumbled as Goku pulled her into a hug. "I'll make it up to you I promise. We go way back and we've known each other a long time. It's the least I can do!"

ChiCh was grinding her teeth and tightened her grip on the laundry basket in her hands, witnessing her husband for over 20 years in the arms of another woman, one of her closest friends no less. She had seen enough. Enraged, she stormed off with neither Goku or Bulma noticing her as they released from their hug.

Meanwhile at work, Goku was doing his usual tractor work. Everything was going smoothly until ChiChi pops in front of his drops of view, with her arms crossed. In a panic, Goku slams on the breaks immediately causing the tractor to have a studded stop that it almost shook him out of it. He jumped out of the car to go see her but her death stare instantly made him regret leaving the safety of his tractor. He gulps as he approached her slowly. He knew he did something wrong but he had no clue what it was.

"Hey ChiChi? You're at my job again?" He asked, his voice trembling. "Let's just cut to the chase, Goku!" ChiChi barked "i want to know what where you doing with Bulma this morning." Goku blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. "I mean I saw you all over her before you left for work this morning." ChiChi dramatic pointed her finger at him. "No I wasn't" he protested desperately. "I'm not even sure what your talking about."

"Maybe this will jog your memory: 'We've known each other for a long time. It's the least I could do'." ChiChi mocked Goku in his voice in an insulting manner. The insult rolled off him however as he began to ponder on what she was saying. "Oh you mean when I hugged Bulma this morning? That was because we ruined her scarf her sister gave her when we spoiled it with our love and she was super angry about it."

"Sure. Likely story." ChiChi turned away rolling her eyes. "I'm telling the truth ChiChi!" Goku innocent face was all that ChiChi usually needed to see he was telling the truth but with her under the spell of the Cardinal Fruit it was no use. She just stood there pouting as Goku took his box of produce for the day and head off to town to deliver them. "I'm about to go drop these off. I'll see you later I guess."

"Oh no you don't! I'm coming with you just so I can keep my eye on you!" ChiChi ran beside him. "

You don't have to do that, ChiChi." 

"Why? Are you too embarrassed to be seen with your wife?"

"No it's not that at all. Why are you acting like this?

"There's someone in town you don't want me to see, isn't there? Possible another woman? You're having an affair, aren't you!"

"ChiChi! What are you talking about!?!!"

The conversation when on like his the entire time they walked into town to the produce store. ChiChi soar out accusation after accusation while poor Goku was clueless to what was talking about. Once they got there ChiChi stood idly by as Goku handed off his box over to the proud store owner staring daggers at him. Goku shelf a chill as he could feel her leering at him from behind his back. ChiChi also had other things in her mind. On top of worrying that Goku was cheating she began to think about all the accomplishments he has done in the span on their life together. All the good he's done. All the places he got to go. And now that he has a more successful job then her. And that one time he brought home an astonishing amount of Zeni.

Why couldn't that be her? 

Why must he be the successful one when he didn't even want that in the first place? If he had his way he'd be off in a far off land training again. Her watching him just made her envy fester. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of her husband, but she couldn't help it. Her instincts too over and she marched up to the two who was making small talk.

"Hey are you two done? I want to go home how?" ChiChi spoken icily before walking away. Goku sighed as he said his goodbyes to his employer and ran to catch up with is wife. "Listen Cheech I don't know what I did to make you so mad at me, but I want to make it up to you." Goku said.

"Oh like you want to make it up to Bulma." ChiChi remarked rudely just as her eyes landed in a small perfume booth. Her face scowl lessened as she made her way over there with Goku behind her. "Oh you want want of these smelly things? I can do that." Goku eagerly beamed.

ChiChi ignored him and turned to the clerk. The clerk smiled at ChiChi and spoke in a tone as your typical entrepreneur. "And What brings such a lovely lady like yourself here in this fine day?"Goku face fell flat at his remark then....

Flash!

"What did you just say to my wife?" Goku towers of the stand threateningly. ChiChi cut her eyes at his sudden display of masculinity. "Oh please Goku the man didn't mean it."

"Yes I didn't know you two were married. My apologies." The perfume clerk bowed as a form of his sincerity. Goku watched intently as the salesman was showing ChiChi various perfumes. He felt himself fuming at the way he grabbed wrist and sprayed some of the samples on the back of it. His jealousy grew as ChiChi laughed every time he spray tickles her skin or whoever she laughed at one of his bad jokes. It was to the point where Goku was fed up.

"Alright time to go!" He gritted his treeth as he yanked on his wife's arm but ChiChi stiffest against him. "No! I'm not finished yet." 

"Yes you are!" Goku's voice was beginning to raise but ChiChi finally piled her hand from his grasp. Goku realized that he didn't have a good grip on her. "Look main if the lady doesn't want to go, you shouldn't make her." The salesman came in rather peacefully but Goku wasn't having any of it.

"I think you should mind your own damn business." Goku snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Goku!" ChiChi yelled in surprise.

"Don't you have some other's man's wife to hit on?" Goku continued.

"I swear that's wasn't what I was doing at all." The salesman spoke up in defense at first but then he got bold. "But I'm pretty sure your wife wouldn't mind a more gentler fella coming onto her then a barbaric control freak like you."

Big mistake.

Goku, in a fit of rage raised both of his fists and slams it down into the table braking it in half and breaking all of the glass bottles that was filled with perfume. The man fell on his news morning the loss. of all his profits. Next, he throws ChiChi over his shoulder while she protested aggressively and flew back home away from any other guy that could possibly hit on his woman.

But things only got worse when they got home...


	7. Day Six: Greed

"It's so nice to have some peace and quiet for a change." Gohan was resting in the guest bed with a book in his hand. He wrapped arm around Videl who was feeding Pan with breast milk through a bottle. They shared a warm smile between each other with Gohan setting down the book to rest both hands behind his head. "We really needed it too. All this sinful side effects ordeal with my parents got me so stressed out."

"If it's getting to you that bad sweetie, maybe we should leave early." Videl suggested, rocking Pan in her arms as she fed him." 

Gohan shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving Goten around my parents while they're like this. It could be really bad." Videl set down the bottle on the night stand and rested Pan over her shoulder patting her back gently to try and burp her. "You know Goten is half saiyan like you." Videl paused as Gohan turned to her puzzlingly. Videl took this as her sign to continue. "He's dealt with a lot worse than this much like you did. I'm pretty sure he could handle this too. Well...except for the sex stuff. Plus Bulma's here."

"You don't understand, Videl." Gohan intervened. " I don't want him to get influenced by all of this. He may be part saiyan but he's still a child. But to tell you the truth...It not much what they're going to do in this state that has me worried as much what they're going to say. Mom calls me alot about Dad and...she's having those dreams again. I'm scared with that mixed with the side effects...mom might end up saying her true feelings in front on Goten and it may hurt him and Dad. I...it's may have only been five days but I fear the worst is yet to come." There was a eerie silence as Gohan's voice faded. Both looked down on the bed solemnly as they both recalled what he has just told her.

That same silence was shattered by the crash of the front door opening and two familiar inaudible voices screaming at each other. Gohan have a long disappointment sigh.

"So much for peace and quiet." He groaned in annoyance as he rose from the bed to the location of the parents. As he was approaching closer to them their inaudible yelling began to become more clear.

"Admit it, Chichi! You were flirting with that guy on purpose to get back at me."

"Get over yourself, Goku i wasn't even flirting with him and even if I was, I don't have to flirt with any guy just to 'get back at you' and besides at least I didn't wasn't all over him."

"For the last time, nothing happened with me and Bulma!!"

Preparing himself for what he might see, Gohan enters the room to witness his parents yelling in each other faces and pointing at each other angrily. He paused at the site of them and shook his head in concern before he jumped in front of his parent and pushed them apart from each other with saiyan force.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Gohan said as he managed to squeeze his way in between his bickering parents. What's going on his time?" Goku took a vengeful glance at ChiChi. "Why don't you ask your mother."

"Me? If you had kept your damn hands to yourself we wouldn't be in this mess!" ChiChi growled.

"Oh for the love of-...will you just let this go?"

"Now because of your jealousy we owe that poor main every scent for all the perfume YOU ruined."

Goku only scoffed. "I not paying that man a damn cent."

"Will you guys knock it off!?!" Gohan desperately cried. ChiChi icily just grabbed her jacked and purse and he's towards the door. "I'm leaving. I need to have a little chat with Mrs. Briefs." These were her lasts words before she shinthe doors behind her.

"Mom..." Gohan cried out. Reaching his hand out as a weak attempt to try and stop her.

"Just let her go" Goku commented harshly. "If she wants to make a fool of herself let her." And at that Goku walked away.

The Sixth Day.

Unfortunately Bulma was gone for most of the day so ChiChi sat outside of her house on her front pouch waiting for her to return. Once she had arrived home. ChiChi attacked her with verbal slurs and curses and demanded to stay away from her husband before the side effects of that day wore off. By that time it was much too late and Bulma offered ChiChi to stay overnight. 

The next morning, Bulma approached ChiChi with a glass of orange juice after hanging up a call with Gohan who had told her everything that Goku knew the day before.

"So let me get this straight. You thought Goku was cheating on you with me and he thinks you was flirting with the perfume salesman to get back at him. This resulted in a fit of rage from him and she shattered everything that poor man was selling?" Bulma asked stroking her chin.

"Yeah I guess" ChiChi shrugged as she scratched the side of her head. Usually when the side effects ends they have a vague memory of what happened. There was a brief silence before Bulma bursted into laughter.

"I don't see what so funny Bulma!" ChiChi implied offensively. Bulma wipes away a tear as she was calming down from her hysterical laughter. "I'm sorry it's just that this just keeps getting better and better. Let me just run down all the things you two did this week" Bulma began as she cleared her throat. "You two physically fought over a piece of chicken, you turned into shallow jackasses, you stole valuable clothing, you two slept all day and did pretty nothing, you two fucked in the living room and soiled it with Goku's semen which includes my favorite scarf which by the way the real reason he was hugging me, then you proceed to bang each other until you was literally too sore to walk that both of you needed Senzu beans, and now you two got jealous and possessive of each other and now thanks to Goku's brute strength it's costing you."

ChiChi blinked I'm surprised at the long list of their activities. "I wasn't aware that we did all of those things. It's been a pretty crazy week hasn't it." A warm yet nervous laughter escaped her lips but then she looked at ground gripping the on her dress mildly. "Even though we have no control what's going on we're causing a lot of problems. Luckily we should be able to pay that salesman off. I think we may have just more than enough to pay for the damaged Goku caused."

"Well if you two didn't have the money, I'd be more then happy to give you guys some to help out." Bulma beamed as she casually wrapped a arm around Chichi's shoulder. Her eyes open wide at that statement. Of course...Bulma was the richest woman in the world. She always had plenty of money to blow and then some. She began to wonder how much money she could get from her "rich buddy". It didn't dawn on her that she already had money saves away. All that occurred to her was the possibly of getting more. Her mind was racing at the thought of getting all the necessities her family needed. She considered this heavily and then...

Flash!

"Just...just how much money are you willing to give me?" ChiChi causally asked. Trying not to reveal her excitement. "I don't know." Bulma replied. "However much you need I guess. You guys are my friends and I'm more than happy to help you guys out." 

ChiChi stoop up and walked ahead a few steps with her hand behind her back in a dignified manner. "So...where exactly do you keep this money?"

"In our secret vault, of course! Well it's where most of of money is anyway. He keep a some in the bank for convenience." Bulma gave a shrug as she got up from the couch to the kitchen. "I'll go make you some breakfast now you want anything?"

ChiChi smiled in her direction. "Maybe some eggs would be nice?"  "Sure thing! Coming right up!" Bulma voice cheerfully echoed into room. Once she was out of sight, ChiChi took off around the house in search for this mysterious vault. She checked in various room and hallways around the rather huge home of theirs but nothing seemed out of he ordinary for her.

"Hmm, if I was a vault, where would I be?" ChiChi pondered as she walked around the halls. It wa then she passed by Bulma's eldest son, Trunks room and got a idea. As she opened the door slowly her thoughts were soon interrupted when a voice called out to her.

"Um...what are you doing Mrs. ChiChi?" 

The sudden gave her such a scare that she gave out a small help of terror. She immediately looked around to find the source of the voice, then she looked down to see a confused Trunks staring at her. She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh hi there Trunks." 

"What were you about to do in my room?" There was a way that he asked that was both innocent and accusatory. ChiChi felt her heart leap into her throat. She didn't have a clue on how she was going to explain this. "Well um...you see..." She mumbled, looking around racking her brain to find something...anything to say. Soon enough...

Ding! She got an idea.

"Listen, Trunks." ChiChi spoke sweetly, "Your mom wanted me to find her special vault because there's something that she needs from it. But I have no idea where it could be? Could you help me find it?"

"Sure!" He chimed ChiChi clapped her hands in excitement...before he continued. "Although I don't know what good it'll do since you don't know the passcode."

ChiChi's heart sank at that statement. "Passcode? You wouldn't happen to know it would you?" "Of course I do!" Trunks bragged. "Everyone in the family knows it." 

ChiChi kneeled down to the small child and clasps her hands together. "Please Trunks, could you please come with me and unlock the vault for me?" She begged. It's really important and your mother really needs me to go in there." Trunks have her a skeptical gaze and examined her closely.

"Hmm. Well I'm not supposed to give my code out to anyone. But since you're my mom's friend I guess I could help you out." Trunks smiles which caused ChiChi to smile in return. "Thank you so much!" ChiChi was beaming as she gave Trunks a huge hug, squeezing him tightly. So much so that it was getting uncomfortable for him and he was wincing.

"You're...hurting...me!" He groaned in agony. ChiChi let go at his words and let Trunks lead the way. They ventured into Bulma's bedroom i into her walk in closet. Trunks moves her ankle amount of clothing to the side and reveal a huge metal door. Chichi was quite impressed how it was presented.

"You're mom keeps it in her closet?" ChiChi asked. Trunks nodded in response. "She keeps a lot of her most important prized possessions here." He kneeled down to the code box and typed in several numbers before a approved chime was hears. Trunks grabbed the handle and slowly opened it to reveal that not only was it small vault...but the vault was underground and was several hundred feet deep and filled with pure gold. Chichi's jaw dropped in sheer amazement as she gazed at the sight before with greed twinkling in her eyes.

"This...this is incredible!!! I don't know where to even start!" ChiChi smiles wickedly before he turned to Trunks who was already leaving. "Thank you Trunks."

"No problem. Just make sure you remember to close the door, okay." Trunks voice was faded by the time he gave her that warning, leaving ChiChi all alone with the seemingly bottomless pit of gold. 

"Hehehehehe! Time to get rich!" ChiChi gave an even toothy grin making grabbing hands in the air as she started toward the ladder when..

"ChiChi? What are you doing here?"

ChiChi turned around to see Goku standing there looking at her with the same childlike innocence Trunks had. "I could be asking you the same thing, Goku." ChiChi slightly sneered.

"Well I came to get you to bring you back home because I still feel guilty about yesterday, but Trunks told me you was in Bulma's vault. Whatever that is." With a nonchalant shrug, he answered. He looked passed ChiChi and noticed the vault's door is open and pointed toward it. "Hey What is that behind you?"

ChiChi glances at the vault then she frappes Goku's hard and pulls his to get a better look. "This is Bulma's vault!" Goku eyes nearly popped from their sockets when he gazed upon the cornucopia of treasure that lies within it.

"HOLY SHIT! BULMA HAS THIS MUCH MONEY!!?!" Goku yelled right before ChiChi covered his mouth and shushing him. "Be quiet you idiot before Bulma finds out where we are!" Goku nodded in agreement and ChiChi released her hand from his mouth.

"Right sorry. So...what are you planning to do? Why are we here!" Goku whispered as ChiChi look into the abyss of gold. "Well Bulma did say she's willing to give us money because we're such close friends with us. And we can never have enough money. So why don't we take her up on that offer?" Chichi explained in a rather sultry tone. Goku looked into the vault once again thinking this over...

Flash!

Goku smiles wickedly as he too looked at the gold along with his wife. "Yes, why don't we?”


	8. Day Seven: Wrath

The two heavily pondered on just how much money they should help themselves to. Too much of it and Bulma would noticed leading her to go after heads. And setting for too little was not an option for them. At least not in this while in this phase. Using Goku's raw strength and Chichi's stealth he managed to carry masses amount of money in is arms and flew off into safety without being caught. There was plenty of close calls for them however. Like Bulma was looking for ChiChi and has to retreat into the nearest bathroom and waited with baited breath before the decide the close was clear. While Goku was storing their stolen gold away, ChiChi remained at Bulma's to keep an eyes on both her and him. Also it was to not make herself look suspicious. She also wanted to be there to warn Goku if Vegeta had arrived home. It would've be very dangerous if he of all people caught him stealing their family riches even if they were under he effects of the Cardinal Fruit. 

After they all stole as much as they desired. Goku grabbed ChiChi and they flew off to an abandoned shack, close to a small beach where they hid their money and decided to lay low there until they came to decision on what to do with the gold.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" ChiChi laughed maniacally as she and Goku admired the immense pile of gold before then that was 3x the height of the two. "That actually was almost easy."

"Easy for you to say" Goku smirked half jokingly, "You're the one that didn't have to carry any of it" ChiChi sat down by the nearest chair and crosses her legs elegantly. "I guess that's true." She hummed, proud of both herself and of her husband. "But I'm not the super strong saiyan, now aren't I?"

Goku couldn't help but laugh, it was true after all. And he couldn't help it that it benefited her life in many ways as well as plagued it as well. His playful gaze turned into a naughty, sultry grin as he grabbed his wife by the waist and pulls her closer to him with a sexy growl. ChiChi help into his muscular arms and melted at his seductive gaze. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She gave him a playful smirk of her own. Goku looked at the pile of gold then back at his wife and gave a cocky chuckle still basking in their success.

"Ever wanted to make love on a pile of gold before?"

His voice was both villainous yet seductively as an manically toothy grin spread across his face which caused ChiChi's heart to skip a beat. Without hesitation they both locked on to each other lips in a heated fashion, tearing off each other's clothes and have their way with each other with celebratory sex on top of the Briefs' family inheritance. The moon shines through the small window that made the gold sparkle around ChiChi as she was on top of him and Goku loves how the stunning glow the moonlight had on Chichi's and Goku's beautiful naked bodies. The rhyming chinging of the gold with every pump ChiChi made was blended with the soft moaning from the two lost in euphoria bliss among one another filled the small shack. They continued this for hours until It was close to midnight.

After they done the deed they were getting redress trying to figure out what to do with all of their stolen goods. Goku walked closer to the golden pile and picked up a a handful of cold coins and stated at them with admiration and greed. "So uh...what exactly are we going to do with all of this anyway?"

"Well first things first. We need to pay back that perfume entrepreneur for all the damaged you ca-"

"I told you I'm not paying that bastard a damn cent." Goku cut ChiChi off in brute aggression, startling ChiChi causing her almost to fall out of her chair. Once she regained her composure she shot him an angry glance.

"Don't be stupid, Goku." ChiChi replied, arms crossed. We can't afford more reasons for people to call the cops on us. We already wanted for those clothes we stole days ago and if that salesman wanted he could call us in any time he pleases."

"That jackass deserved everything he got." Goku turned him back away from ChiChi trying to hide his enraged expression. ChiChi grunted standing up and marches over to him. "What is your deal with him anyway. Oh wait...is this still because you still think he was flirting with me?"

Goku only responded with a grunt tuning his head to the side. This was all ChiChi needed to hear. "Are you seriously that threatened by that little salesman? You? Mr. Savior of the Earth?" ChiChi mocked with a haughty laugh. Goku stood there clinching his fist trying to ignore ChiChi's remarks but was slowly failing.

"I can't believe you're really this insecure!" She went on her haughtiness dissolving. "Don't you think if I wanted to cheat on you I would've done it by now? Do you know how long I wanted to see you again when we first met back when we was teenagers? Or is your feeble mind to little to remember that's far."

That remark got to him, he was literally staring to quake with anger. "Don't test, me ChiChi..." But that didn't stop her. She put her mouth on her lips, feigning concern for her harsh words. "Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt the big bad saiyan's feelings?" Her mocking continued. "You dealt with so more brutal attacks but you quiver at the simple words of your own wife. You're pathetic!"

"I'm warning you. Stop. Now."

"Why should I listen to you? You never listen to a damn thing I say! If you listen to me at you wouldn't be in trouble half the time. Hell this whole Cardinal Fruit bullshit wouldn't never had happen if you had just listened to me! Our kids wouldn't have have be endangered at all if you ever listen to me for once in our entire fucking marriage." ChiChi voice was escalating until she was now yelling at him.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

They're eyes flashed.

It struck Midnight.

The Final Day.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Goku screamed as she tossed the nearest chair at her with all her might in his sheer rage. It was with the grace of Kami that ChiChi was able to dodge it quickly. Stunned, she clenched her chest gasping for air trying to recover for her sudden scare. Goku slowly made his way over to her, every angry step he took felt like he was going to burn a hole in the ground.

"So this is how you treat your wife huh?" ChiChi voice trembled. "After everything I done for you? After all the pain and stress you put me though?"

Goku remained silent as stopped right in front of her. He towered over her, his intense gaze striking fear into her heart but also her own internal fury. "I'm the one who should be angry!" She screamed. But that didn't phase Goku a bit. He grabbed ChiChi by the neck with one hand and lifted her off the ground high into the air. Desperate for air, ChiChi gagged as she grabbed onto Goku's arms trying to free herself. 

"It always got to be about you, doesn't it?" Goku voice was as cold as ice, watching her struggle with pure malice. "Never mind how much I've put up with your bitching for years. But I've dealt with it like the good husband I am. Or at least I try to be. But nothing I do is never good enough for you is there." 

The life was slowly draining from ChiChi as her struggling became weaker. Foku continued speaking"Always getting in the way of my training, always want me to everything YOU want me to do. Well NO MORE!" Goku screamed as he threw ChiChi out of the window onto the sandy beach. She tumbled around for several seconds before she stopped completely on her side, not moving an inch. Fortunately for her, Goku didn't use a quarter of his strength when he tossed her, he didn't want to kill her...at least not yet. Goku was approaching her silently with the same pace as he did in the shack. ChiChi got on her knees, gasping for air trying to gather the strength to get up, but it to flee from her enraged husband...but to fight him.

"Get up!" Goku barked. "Say that shit to my face now." It took all she had but ChiChi finally got on her two feet sinking in the sands, but she was still a bit wobbly from his attack. "I'm not afraid of you." ChiChi teethed angrily. She let Goku take a few more steps before she flung herself forward with her fist attempting to land a punch on his face but Goku was far too quick for her and grabbed her by her flying fist. He evil scowl changed into an evil grin. 

"Foolish girl." She then clinched his grip down on ChiChi's first which made her cry out in pain. She tried to release her hand for him but his grip was much too strong. Still yelping in pain, ChiChi fell onto one knee, tears steaming down her face. Goku was enjoying this far too much and have out a small evil chuckle. The pain was becoming to much as his grip slowly grew tighter. She had to think of something quick before she lost her arm. In a fit of desperation she fit a swift kick onto Goku's lower region, making contact with his groin completely taking off guard. Goku screamed in intense pain as he released ChiChi's fist from his might grips. He clutched onto to private parts as he yelled in pain. Trying to get to safety, ChiChi crawled back from him as she watched him suffering. Once the pain was slowly passing, he shot her a fiery glance and stood up immediately clinching his fists, furiously that she had gotten the best of him.

"That's going to cost you, dear." Goku's voices dripping with malice when in a blink of an eye. An familiar yellow aurora surrounded him and his hair instantly turned blonde. ChiChi knows this form all too well...his super saiyan form.

Great peril overwhelmed her as Goku got into his stance bringing both hands on his side...Chichi's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, realizing what was happening. He was preparing to Kamehameha his wife.

"Time to say goodbye, honey." She mocked her fear. "You...you wouldn't..." she gasped.

Goku only chuckled again as he was building the energy in the palms of his hands. "Goodbye, ChiChi" as he was getting ready to deliver the final blow...

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

A voice was heard in the distance. Goku dropped his stance and glared into sky too see Vegeta and Bulma landing. Vegeta was boiling hot as stomped toward Goku "YOU CONNIVING, THIEVING BASTARD!" He shouted as he approached him, Goku, still in his enraged state however didn't move an inch. Once Vegeta caught up to him he grasped him by his collar and talked him with extreme force to his eye level leering into his eyes.

"Alright Kakarot, where is it! Where's our family's gold!!? He sneered. But Goku's facial expression did not change which only made Vegeta furious.

"I KNOW YOU AND YOUR WIFE STOLE SOME OF IT! I COULD SMELL BOTH OF YOUR SCENTS IN OUR VAULT!"

Silence.

"DON'T JUST STAND HERE LIKE AN IDIOT! ANSWER ME OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Silence.

Bulma who was originally just as angry as her husband noticed something off on a Goku. She began to study him as Vegeta edged him on.

"So that's how it is..." his voice grew cold. "Very well then...I've been secretly looking forward to this day Kakarot. But you leave me no-"

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma cried out

"Not now woman!" Vegeta yelled back at her never taking his eyes off of Goku was was still quiet with rage.

"I think something is wrong with Goku. Look at him!" Bulma shouted with a bit of concern. Vegeta then noticed the look in his eyes. He has seen Goku angry before...but this...this was in a whole other level. He released his grip with surprised and stood back in amazement.

"What...what is wrong with you?" He asked saltily.

"Are you two done!!?!" Goku barked back at them his eyes full of fire. "I was in the middle of something important when you Two dumbass showed up!"

"YOU WATCH YOUR TOUNGE OR IT'S BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SAY!" Vegeta icily replies. Just then he remembered something. He quickly turns to Bulma.  
"Bulma...how long has it been since they are the Cardinal Fruit?"

"Today is the seventh day." She said solemnly with a very concern look in her eyes. "Just as I suspected...the Wrath Phase Day... of course!" Vegeta spoke aloud. "Today is the worst day of them all and it instantly starts when the clock strikes midnight. Since Kakarot's a pure blood saiyan the effects of this particular phase is predominantly stronger then one of a humans."

Goku ignore them and drew his attention back to ChiChi who was now standing on her two feet. "Now back to you..." he spoke with a growl that made her jump.

Just as he finished his comment, Gohan flew over to them after getting a call from Bulma about their little heist. He landed resting his hands on his knees panting. "I got here...as fast...as I can." He said panting in between words. "What did...I miss?"

"Things are getting very serious." Vegeta warned. "Your father is under complete control of the Cardinal Fruit at this point and it looks like your mother is in deep trouble."

"What do you mean mean deep trouble...?" Gohan asked afraid of the answer.

"Today is the Wrath Phase Day And it's the worst day of them all. Usually when this day come around the male saiyans who have eaten this fruit...they...they usually kill their wives." Bulma spoke with dread. Gohan stood there in complete shock at what he just head. "Oh no...mom...dad..."

Back with Goku and ChiChi.

She finally got some of her courage back and finally stood her ground. "This is ridiculous Goku!" She shouted. "Is all this really worth killing me over? Do you really want me out of your life that badly? Do you hate me that much?"

"You...you made me this way!" She screamed back his aurora flairing up a she did so. "If you could just keep your mouth shut for one second!...if you could just learn to leave me alone!"

"Do you want to know why I get on you so hard? Because I worry about you all the time. My mind tortured me every day of things that could happen to you when your away. It's even even worse when you have your battles and there nothing I can do to stop you. I get nightmares almost every night about losing you again. I...I just can't deal with that again. Remember when I checked up on you the other day at your job? The day we discovered the Cardinal Fruit? I was checking up on you...because I had a nightmare the night before and in that dream...you died...right there...in front of my eyes. That kept me up the rest of the night and I had to make sure you was still here...still alive. I am the way I am because I love you Goku! But if that's the way you truly feel then I'll just make it easier for you." Tears was falling from Chichi's face as she said the dreaded words.

"I'm leaving you, Goku. I want a divorce."

Goku face immediately fell as the words echoed in his head. His eyes filled with tears, gritting his teeth. He was shaking with both rage and despair. Memories replayed of all the events in their lives together. Both good and bad over the last several years. To just have it ends like that was such a devastating blow to him. It was his turn to cry as his make angry sniffles.

Bulma, Vegeta And Gohan looked on not believing hin at they just heard.  
"Mom...no...you don't mean that..." Gohan mumbled holding back tears. The thought of his happy family that he grew up with was being torn apart was almost too much to bare.

"No.....no" he mourned...immediately after in his fit of rage he got back in the Kamahameha stance. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHEN THIS SHOULD END!! THIS IS MY CHOICE NOT YOURS!!! SO THIS ENDS NOOOOOOOOW!"

The energy started to build up in between the palms of his hands once more. ChiChi eyes twinkled in peril as the very eight before her. She had always feared seeing her husband get killed in front of her own eyes, but she never dreamed of the day where she see him kill HER in front of his eyes.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"W-what is he doing?" Bulma gasped pointing at Goku.

"Is...is he really going to do this?" Vegeta thought in silence.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Gohan looked back between his mom and dad. How they get here? How did he ever get the point here he feared his dad killing his mom because of the effects of a fruit.

"NO DAD STOP! THINK OF WHAT YOU ARE DOING!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT MOM!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

"If this is what you must do Goku...then....Do what you must." ChiChi stood open with her arms wide, tears filling up with her eyes.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"GOKU NO!"

"DAD PLEASE!"

"DO IT NOOOOOOOOOW!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A powerful energy bean shot from the palms of his hands as it shoots it in front of him at her. ChiChi screamed as the giant ball of confined energy was hear sing straight for her. The tears that had been building up in her eyes were finally pouring down her face as she embraced for impact. Gohan's face was also stained with his tears watching the sight unfold before him. The whole area who covers by a light blue light. It blinded everyone sigh it the radius of the light spreader outward. Everyone who was there shielded their eyes as the blinding light lasted a few more seconds.

Soon it vanished.

Everyone was afraid to uncover their eyes to see what had become of a ChiChi. They all removed their arms from their eyes with faded breath but Gohan made the discovery first.

"Mom...she's.....shes...SHE'S OKAY!"

ChiChi heard her son's cry and when she realized that she had her eyes close when she was awaiting her death. She looked around her, then she felt herself to see if anything had hit her...she was perfect fine. The Kamehameha wave didn't hit her at all.

"I'm...I'm still alive?" She asked breathlessly before...flash! The effects were gone...for good. She looked over at Goku, shaking and weeping, and he still had his arms projected in front of him but his aim was way over ChiChi's head. It was obvious that he had missed her on purpose. His eyes were back to normal. Instead of intense rage...his eyes was filled with regret and sadness. ChiChi slowly walked over to him carefully.

"G-Goku?"

"ChiChi...I'm...i'm so sorry..." Goku cried bitterly finally resting his hands down by his side. ChiChi could see how regretful he was for the situation even if he couldn't control himself. "I didn't mean to...I couldn't...I would never..."

Goku's was cut off when ChiChi flew into his arms crying into his chest. "It's okay I forgive you. I'm sorry too! I didn't mean to say such things" "I promise I'll be a better husband to you! I promise!" Goku wrapped his arms around her and cried into her shoulder repeating "I'm sorry" over and over again woefully. 

 

"I...I don't get it..." a confused yet relieved Bulma commented as she watched the couple. "I thought she was a goner?"

"The Wrath Phase may be the most dangerous but it makes up for it by being relatively short. Unfortunately for many female saiyans the effects wear off far too late for them. The effects must have wore off Kakarot just in the nick of time and manages to project his blast just high enough so it wouldn't hit her killing her in the process."

"So...does that mean the effects are over? Are they back to normal?" Gohan asked I this enthusiastically.

"I believe so!" Bulma happily sang. Overjoyed to hear this news, Gohan ran over to his weeping parents and hugged them tightly, himself beginning to cry as well.

"ChiChi?" Goku looked at her with his sad puppy dog eyes. "Are you really doing to leave me?" ChiChi held his face and pull him closer to yours. "Of course not! I told you I didn't mean any of the things I said! I love you, you big lug!" ChiChi then pulls Goku into the lips passionately. He responds by hissing her back and moaning sweetly "I love you too, ChiChi." The moonlight shining on the two lovers made them look beautiful in the midnight hour.

On any other day, Gohan would be cringing at his parents public display of affection but at this point he didn't care. He was happy to see them happy once again and back to normal. Once all was said and done they all went back to the Son Family residence where Goku and ChiChi rested peacefully.

Later that Morning...

Gohan was preparing to leave with Videl and Pan back home after his crazy week with his parents. Krillin was also there to help pack some of Gohan's things for them in exchange for a few zeni of his own. They all began to say their goodbyes. Goten hugged his brother, Sister in law, and niece and encouraged him to come back whenever they want. Bulma was also there to check on them. Because of the state they were in, she decided to forgive them and not press charges for stealing their gold and as hard it was was she got Vegeta to let it go as well...well as much as he can.

Goku and Chichi approaches Gohan, arms around each other. Their son smiled as he grabbed the last of his bags and was getting ready to leave with his family. "Well. Guess that's everything. Krillin is checking the kitchen to see if I forgot anything."

"We really glad you could say over!" ChiChi spoke warmly.

"Thank you for stopping by son...and uh...sorry about our little...situations." Goku laughed nervously and ChiChi bushed thinking back on all of it.

"It's fine, Dad. I know it's something neither of you couldn't help. But it sure was strange, I'll tell you that much. There are some things that we need to forget ever happen though..." Gohan chuckled. Goku and ChiChi both have a nervous laugh as they both new what he was referring too.

"Yeah I can't believe some measly fruit made us act all crazy like that." Goku pondered aloud.

"Speaking of which...where did you put the rest of the fruit?" ChiChi asked looking at Goku. "I honestly don't know." Goku shrugged and as if on queue Krillin comes back in...

"Okay Gohan I think that's everything. But.i was getting hungry so I looked in the fridge and..I found this weird looking fruit. It looks pretty good, I wonder what it taste like?"

Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl and Bulma all looked at Krillin in panic as they saw him with the Cardinal Fruit in his hand heading straight for his mouth .

"KRILLIN NOOOOOOO!" All five cried in unison but it was too late. Krillin has already took a bite Was was devouring the forbidden saiyan treat. "Man this is good! You guys got anymore?" Krillin looked at the others fearful expression and he himself stated to get confused and a bit worried. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

The five exchanges glances with washer as Goku released a stressed laugh.

"Guess 18's gonna have a lot on her plate this week..."

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that concludes Seven Days, this was a series I made for GoChi Week on my tumblr but I decided to put this story up on here and Wattpad And I know I know it's long over but I underestimated how long it would take for me to write these chapters. Lol Thank you all so much for supporting my first ever GoChi story. I loved reading the reading the reblogs and comments this story got. It really means a lot to me that people kinda like my terrible writing. I may do another story in the future. Again thank you all!


End file.
